erfandomcom-20200215-history
Alone In A Crowd
Alone in A Crowd is the 15th episode of the 11th season of "E.R." Summary Ellie Shore (guest star Cynthia Nixon) is a mother of three who has a stroke and cannot speak. While she is treated, we are inside her head, hearing her thoughts. Wendall dumps Carter on their three-month anniversary since he's clearly still attached to Kem. Neela and Ray treat three kids with a suspicious father. Morris has applied for Chief Resident. Luka and Carter want Pratt for the job, but he's not interested. Dubenko wants to write up a case with Abby, but is he interested in taking her on a date instead. Luka and Sam discuss kids. NBC Description IF A LONE TREE FALLS IN THE FOREST, DOES IT MAKE A SOUND? - CYNTHIA NIXON GUEST STARS: When a young mother of three (guest star Cynthia Nixon, "Sex & the City") is brought into the ER with potentially fatal stroke-like symptoms, Kovac (Goran Visnjic) and Sam (Linda Cardellini) race against the odds to save her life. Knowing that a controversial surgical procedure is his wife's only shot at a full recovery, a husband must make the unenviable decision to risk her life in order to save it. Meanwhile, Neela (Parminder Nagra) and Ray (Shane West) discover a dark secret when three ostensibly neglected children show up in the ER. Elsewhere, Carter (Noah Wyle) finds himself in the midst of a love triangle when Wendall's (Madchen Amick) professions of love force him to either cut the ties in Africa or lose her. Laura Innes, Sherry Stringfield, Maura Tierney, Ming-Na, and Mekhi Phifer also star. Trivia *Although in the opening credits, Laura Innes does not appear in this episode. *Scott Grimes's real-life niece, Camryn Grimes appears as Erin Shore (Ellie Shore's daughter) in this episode. *The scene where Ellie Shore is being scanned, one can see Timothy Darrell Russ who would become a star in Star Trek: Voyager, as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. Quotes :Carter (to Wendell): Look, I'm sorry. :Wendell: Who was it? :Carter: It was stupid, it was rude and I'm sorry. Can we go back inside please? :Wendell: Is this a little diversion for you until she comes back to the States? :Carter: It's freezing out here. :Wendell: Go back inside, John. :Carter: Hey, hey, I had a baby with her. What am I supposed to do? Cut her out of my life completely because I'm with you now? :Wendell: Are you with me? :Carter: Can we just please go back inside? Don't, come on. Don't walk away! OK, so that's it. One phone call and you're gone, huh? :Wendell: One phone call? You were in bed with me, John. You could have mentioned that, somewhere between "how are you" and "how's the weather". :Carter: Look, we spend every night together, we enjoy each other's company, we have fun... Alright. I know what you want me to say, and... and I can't say it, OK? I'm sorry. :Wendell: Well, at least you're honest. :Carter: Look, it doesn't mean that we can't... :Wendell: Yeah, it does. (walks away) :Carter: (sighs) Wendell! :Sam (to Luka): Is that something you think you might want again? Kids? :Luka: You? :Sam: I don't know. I can't really imagine myself with an infant again. Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes